


Pacify Her

by lamonika



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, adult raven
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Дик обнимает Рэйчел до хруста ребер, не позволяя ей отстраниться; стуком его сердца можно забивать гвозди в крышки гробов.





	Pacify Her

Темнота уродливым цветком распускается в ладонях, тянет щупальца к запястьям и тут же безвольно опадает хлопьями под усталым, измученным взглядом. Неохотно подчиняется, выжидая — и все же позволяет запереть себя внутри.

Рэйчел чувствует себя победительницей лотереи.

Рэйчел чувствует себя выпотрошенной.

— Ты молодец, — Дик улыбается мягко, но немного скованно — у него не слишком-то получается ладить с подростками и людьми в целом. С существами вроде Рэйчел Рот — особенно. Это не предвзятость или излишний контроль соблюдаемой дистанции — это инстинкт.

Улыбаться, звать по имени, обнимать после срыва, сидя в ванной, полной крестов. Гладить по голове без попыток свернуть шею. Любить так, как научили — заполняя дыру в груди адреналином и чьей-то кровью.

Рэйчел вымученно улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как увеличиваются, расширяются, множатся трещины по всему лицу. Она молодец, конечно — сегодня никаких порталов, вихрей, людей с кашей вместо органов, (влюбленных взглядов), летающих зеркал. Ничего страшнее парочки пожирающих пространство волн темноты.

Кожа крошится под пальцами.

— Дик, — тихо зовет Рэйчел, чувствуя, как защемляет что-то меж ребер, и он, конечно же, оборачивается. Смотрит на крест, сжатый в маленькой ладони, на протянутую подрагивающую руку с отслаивающимся лаком на обломанных ногтях, на запястье, оплетенное вязкой темнотой пару минут назад. Сжимает холодные пальцы в своих и притягивает Рэйчел в знакомые до последнего изгиба объятия. Сцепляет ладони на уровне лопаток, горячо дышит в висок, позволяя щекотно прижиматься лицом к шее — вселенная замирает на какую-то секунду, позволяя тишине заполнить все вокруг.

(стуком его сердца можно забивать гвозди в крышки гробов)

Отражение за спиной Дика ехидно улыбается, хлопает ладонями по стеклу и прорывается наружу.

Сквозь трещины и чернеющие прожилки на коже заползает в тело, наполняя его гневом и яростью, и сила просачивается наружу всполохами синяков. Дик сильнее сжимает объятия. Из поддержки они мгновенно превращаются в бесполезную, но такую привычную тюрьму; тишина распадается на куски.

Рэйчел вцепляется в чужие плечи, вырываясь.

Темные провалы глазниц с расползающимися по белоснежному лицу трещинами напоминают хэллоуинскую маску — в этих глазах нет ни жизни, ни дна.

— Рэйвен, — зовет Дик. Рэйчел крепче сжимает пальцы; воздух гудит вокруг, раскаленный искрами электричества. — Отпусти, Рэйвен.

Если долго вглядываться в бездну, бездна начнет вглядываться в тебя. Улыбаться, устанавливая зрительный контакт, улыбаться, оплетая щупальцами хрупкое человеческое тело, улыбаться, прижимаясь губами к щеке, к чужим губам с запекшейся коркой крови.

(улыбаться насмешливо и так широко, пока с лица не слезет вся кожа)

Дик отшатывается, и темнота внутри (снаружи) Рэйчел язвительно шипит.

— Ты же знаешь, — говорит она голосом, напоминающим эхо, и Дик обреченно закрывает глаза, понимая, о чем идет речь. — Знаешь, что меня нельзя обмануть.

(ты же знаешь, хочет сказать она, что я вижу абсолютно все — взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения)

Что-то внутри надламывается с сухим хрустом, и одному черту известно, в ком из них.

Дик целует ее то ли от отчаяния, то ли в каком-то одному ему ведомому порыве, наклоняясь и обхватывая лицо ладонями, надавливая большим пальцем на самую длинную трещину — сероватый дым сочится из-под кожи и обжигает ее. Рэйчел — та, что не бросается на людей в попытках отгрызть им головы — от неожиданности разжимает пальцы, возвращая контроль над телом себе.

Удивленно шагает назад и оступается, падая на пол.

У нее по щекам размазана тушь, и мир крутится вокруг обезумевшей каруселью, мир превращается в сплошное обесцвеченное пятно — Дик извиняется, бормочет что-то и подходит, приподнимая руки, словно бы к агрессивному животному. Рэйчел закрывает глаза ладонями и слышит стук сердца.

Свой.

Дика.

Кори, застывшей в дверном проеме.

(и вот теперь все рушится)

***

Команда раскалывается за пару секунд. Рассыпается карточным домиком, песочным замком, разлетается фишками по зеленому сукну стола — этот звук похож на ломающиеся кости.

Кори молчит. Кори не любит молчать, но молчит, и на горле Рэйчел будто сжимаются фантомные ладони, оставляющие ожоги. Гар не знает, что происходит, но и он чует что-то плохое — бродит, перекинувшись в тигра, из угла в угол, беспокойно дергая хвостом. Дом наполняется тишиной — давящей на уши, давящей на плечи, оглушающей, всепоглощающей тишиной, идущей трещинами от стука ложки о стенки кружки с кофе.

Тьма разверзает свои объятия, и Рэйчел покорно принимает ее. Все рубежи пройдены. Кофейная гуща на дне складывается в насмешливую улыбку.

Кори исчезает за дверью, ничего не объясняя — и ей позволяют исчезнуть.

Гар самоустраняется — из кармана у него торчит пачка наличных, когда он сбегает из дома в круглосуточный зал игровых автоматов, лишь бы не сидеть посреди наэлектризованного напряженного молчания.

Рэйчел остается один на один с тишиной.

Почти.

Дик лежит у себя в комнате — спиной к двери — и Рэйчел видит, что он не спит, знает это, но позволяет ему продолжать притворяться. Воздух становится густым и тяжелым, словно перед грозой. Остатки здравого смысла пополам со смирением разлетаются на осколки — и восточный ветер разносит их по всем Соединенным Штатам. Не остается ничего, кроме усталости, страха потери и желания услышать правду — потому что существовать в тишине подобно пытке клишированным недопониманием и молчаливым осуждением со стороны близких. Пытка жжется и горчит на кончике языка, и Рэйчел нужна эта чертова невысказанная правда.

(у правды есть имя, и имя это — рэйчел рот)

Рэйчел хочет свою правду. Произнесенную вслух кем-то помимо альтер-эго, что наблюдает из зеркал и поглощает свет своими провалами глазниц, произнесенную голосом, не похожим на эхо или шипение старого радиоприемника, произнесенную без насмешки, не отравленную темнотой и презрением.

Рэйчел хочет свою правду, и она ее получит.

Дик вздрагивает, когда Рэйчел ложится за спиной и прижимает руку к его солнечному сплетению; она холодная — холоднее льда, холоднее тона Брюса, холоднее воспоминаний о полетах под куполом цирка. Она — светлое пятно в комнате, погруженной в сумрак, похожий на море, и кровать здесь — это тонущий корабль.

— Помнишь, что ты пообещал мне когда-то? — шепчет Рэйчел, прижимаясь лбом к спине, вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания, и чувствуя, как оно сбивается; тишина расползается по швам и растворяется в воздухе.

Дик улыбается — непроизвольно и непозволительно нежно.

(стуком его сердца можно забивать гвозди в крышки гробов)

— Никогда не оставлять тебя.

— Никогда, — повторяет Рэйчел. — Даже если распадется команда. Даже если я сделаю тебе больно. Даже если ты сделаешь больно мне.

Дик сжимает ее руку и целует костяшки — из-за роста Рэйчел тянется вверх, практически укладываясь на острое плечо. Прижимается ближе, сильнее, пока не убеждается, что это не очередной кошмар, и наклоняет голову, пряча лицо за волосами.

Чувствует, как этот момент вплавляется в память, застывая во времени.

Скупая ласка в ее воспоминаниях теперь на вес золота: за эти годы у Дика так и не выходит научиться выражать свои чувства в полной мере. Может, оно и к лучшему, думает Рэйчел.

— И ты обещал не лгать мне, даже если я и так знаю о том, что ты врешь.

— Обещал, — эхом отзывается Дик. Рэйчел сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

— Тогда ответь мне, — говорит она, и ее хватка становится удивительно болезненной, — ты сделал это, потому что знал, что _она_ уйдет?

— Эффект неожиданности всегда работает. Даже с демонами, — говорит Грейсон, переворачиваясь на спину, и это правда.

Рэйчел дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но Дик одним слитным движением обхватывает ее за плечи, прижимая к груди. Что-то внутри крошится, рассыпается, падает все ниже, пока не оседает пылью под кожей. Лопается, как сожженный кислотой трос. Трескается, как стекло.

(растекается черной дырой в груди)

— И я сделал это, потому что давно хотел.

И это — правда тоже.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Рэйчел, — хорошо.

Поднимает голову, встречаясь со знакомым взглядом — спокойным и теплым; тянется выше, прижимаясь к губам и чувствуя привкус крови на языке. Дик покачивает Рэйчел в объятиях, и есть в этом что-то невероятно правильное, что-то болезненно нежное, разбивающее ей сердце. Может быть, им пора организовывать клуб разбитых сердец. Может быть, им пора отпустить все это.

— Кори меня убьет, — бормочет Дик, когда Рэйчел отстраняется, переводя дыхание. Альтер-эго стучит по зеркалу изнутри, и она закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как кожа лица покрывается трещинами.

Не сегодня.

— Не сегодня, — повторяет она вслух.

Для смерти еще будет время.


End file.
